


what she doesn’t see

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [8]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Middle School, Platonic Relationships, Shy Shuhua, Slow Build, Slow Burn, shuhua is a blind baby, this uh.. is minshuqi centric, young yeh shuhua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Yeh Shuhua, an adorable blind girl with a fascination for flowers and wonders of the world is fated to have hardships in her life. Could she make it through the grueling years of middle and high school?orshuhua is blind and curious, while yuqi and minnie do their best to protect the youngest in their friendship
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	what she doesn’t see

Yeh Shuhua was always a sweet girl, at least to those she was close to. She was reclusive and kept to herself a lot, she was a girl of very, very few words. She would prefer staying silent anyway, as she would rather feel, smell or even taste what’s in front of her. 

See, Shuhua was a special girl. When she first came out of the womb she was screaming and crying, flailing as much as a newborn baby could, that was normal, if anything the cries were a bit soft. But as time went on and Shuhua developed senses and her eyes opened, something was very wrong. Instead of honey brown hues they found clouded, cold eyes with a lost look in them.

Having no idea why their baby girl had unusually pale gray eyes, they rushed to the hospital. It would’ve been rather an argument between the parents than a concerned drive if Shuhua didn’t look so disoriented and wasn’t able to decipher what was in front of her even if it was in her direct line of sight.

Turns out, she was blind. Born with a loss of sight right off the bat. It proved to be a major road block in a child’s plan most of the time, but when Shuhua was alone, she would live everyday to its fullest. She felt more free than someone that had eyesight, so no, being blind didn’t deter Shuhua.

But it didn’t make thing any easier. 

She was quiet, strangely enough she had a raging fire in her if anybody could get close enough, but she kept her silence, she held it close and never muttered a single word all throughout kindergarten, elementary and half of middle school. She only spoke around her parents and even then, they had to cherish every syllable that came past her lips because it wasn’t often she indulged in a conversation.

Shuhua’s parents were worried for a very long while if their child would ever make it out into the world. She was incredibly shy, as far as they knew she never had any friends, she could barely even look someone in the eyes properly. That is, until they found their little girl sandwiched between another girl that resembled a literal puppy and a taller girl with the cutest eye smile. They were watching in awe from the living room window as their little girl happily laughed and held the two girls’ hands, even making conversation if the movements of her lips were anything to go by.

They weren’t able to pick Shuhua up that day, they had renovation on the house and they didn’t trust strangers to be lurking around unsupervised, and while they were two people, Shuhua insisted over the school phone that she had two people she trusted to guide her home.

Of course, they would observe, allowing Shuhua to walk home alone more often if the little girl announced she had someone to take her home. That someone being two someone’s and was always the two bubbly girls with their arms wrapped around Shuhua.

It was odd, not in a bad way, but they’ve never seen Shuhua interact with others so much. They would bring it up when Shuhua was finally ready to be open about what she did in her free time, but for now each time their daughter walked up the steps of their house, they would dart away from the window and rush to the kitchen.

_

Song Yuqi was... a force to be reckoned with. She was loud, unruly and unashamed in everything she did. Quite the opposite of Shuhua. While the small girl would prefer to stay in a corner and run her fingers along the dots on her paper, Yuqi would rush up with her excitement and garbled questions. 

In her endless ramble to Shuhua who tried to tune the girl out, she found that Yuqi was from Beijing. What she was doing in Taiwan, Shuhua would never know because she never talked back to Yuqi. And despite her silence, Yuqi would talk to her everyday in their shared classes since she was a grade above Shuhua.

Nicha Yontararak, or better known as Kim Minnie, was not as flared as Yuqi when it came to personality, but she was almost as loud. She was old, in Shuhua’s eyes. She was only in fourth grade and Minnie was in sixth. Yuqi had dragged the Thai, Shuhua had found out when the Beijing girl introduced her, over to where the Taiwanese was hiding. 

She had informed Minnie, albeit very loudly, that Shuhua couldn’t see. In Shuhua’s mind she also took that as “she can’t hear very well either so make sure you yell at all times”, of course she wouldn’t express that out loud, it was her own inside joke with herself.

They just had natural max volume personalities and it clashed with Shuhua’s tamed one, but their dynamic seemed to fit perfectly because over the years until Minnie was in high school and no longer attended middle school, they had only gotten closer. Even when Minnie moved schools, the two Chinese girls went through the years together..

Then Yuqi had to leave, she was following in Minnie’s steps and went to the same high school. Taiwan High School of Musical Arts. They all had a passion for music and had a plan to attend the same school, but there was trouble for Shuhua.

  
Because in her last year of middle school, eighth grade, problems revealed itself. The students were nastier, tougher and meaner than they were in elementary. They found Shuhua weak and vulnerable, an easy prey to pick and shove around. Often times she was picked up by Minnie and Yuqi who walked from their high school to Shuhua’s and had tears streaming down her face. The two older had considered them siblings of Shuhua and had quickly gotten enraged when they saw the results of the bullying across the young girl’s pale skin.

”I knew I should’ve stayed one more year. I had the chance to and I didn’t take it! I’m sorry, Shuhua, you don’t deserve this.” Yuqi was offered to stay behind and take an extra year of middle school to aid Shuhua, but the younger insisted she went on and started the makings of her career.

”It’s okay.. I’ll be out of here soon and we can all be together again.” Minnie was eerily quiet, staring into Shuhua’s sad gray eyes, even though she didn’t know she was being looked at.

“Min?” Shuhua whimpered, feeling the cold splatter of rain against her shoulders, coaxing her to cuddle further into her two Unnie’s who held her comfortably.

”Don’t worry, Shu. You’ll get through this, if they give you any problems just call us, we’ll skip our classes for you.” And it was true, they would do almost anything for the youngest.

It was hard being separated from each other, they still saw each other frequently, but everyday they went over to Shuhua’s house after school, the girl seemed to lose to spark in her cloudy eyes a little more everyday when they picked her up. Both Minnie and Yuqi came up with different ways to try and put a smile into Shuhua’s face but soon enough those plans also stopped working and they hardly ever heard Shuhua laugh anymore.

That is, until they took Shuhua out of the house on a cold weekend, bundled up in layers of clothing and took her to a flower patch Yuqi had come across. They had never known Shuhua’s undying love for flowers, the youngest never brought it up. Now that they think about it, Shuhua kept a lot of things to herself still, but they don’t mind. It wasn’t convenient to be freezing their asses off in the cold but when they saw Shuhua’s eyes light up for the first time in months when she smelled the fresh earthy scent of flowers those inner complaints seemed to vanish.

She spent her time outside sitting on the ground and delicately plucking the plants one by one and bringing them to her chilled nose, inhaling the scent to decipher what they were.

“Tulips.. really common around here it seems.” Shuhua was speaking to herself, slightly unaware that Minnie and Yuqi were frozen in their spot from the cold but still watching their youngest friend, turned sister, enjoy nature’s beauty through her sinuses.

”What do they look like, Unnies?”

In all their years of knowing Shuhua, never have they once heard her ask them what something looked like. She always said she was perfectly content with smelling and feeling everything she came across, even tasting, but she’s never wondered what one looked like. And she stated firmly she would never need to know what something looked like because she knew it was beautiful in it’s own way with the way her mind painted it.

”They..”

How would they explain something to someone who’s never seen an inch of grass in their life?

”They look like.. well, Shuhua. They don’t have a look. They are all different and like you said, they are all beautiful in their own way and none of them look the same so I could never tell you how they look like because everybody sees something different. And whatever you’ve come up with here, beats anything that you could ever hear.” Shuhua smiled at her words, looking up in what she assumed was Minnie’s direction.

”Keep smelling them, Shu. Feel the softness and then the thorns on some of them, you can even taste them!” Yuqi said, shoving a flower into Shuhua’s unsuspecting mouth which made her spit it out hastily.

”Yuqi!” Shuhua made a move to stand up but stumbled, making the two older hold her up gently.

”What? I’m just helping you picture what a flower looks like.” Even if Shuhua had no color in her eyes, they were still as murderous as ever when glaring at Yuqi.

” _Tasting_ a flower doesn’t help me _see_ it, idiot.” Minnie rolled her eyes when Yuqi laughed, insisting on shoving another flower into Shuhua’s mouth so _“you can be sure that you can’t see a flower when you taste it!”._

Minnie got a cold from being out in the chilly air the next morning, but she didn’t care, she heard Shuhua laugh for the first time in a while and she wanted to keep that alive, even when her immune system was not.


End file.
